


The Scent of a Rose

by DarklingDarling



Series: The Binding [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood As Lube, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Brutality, Dark, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Incest, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Rape, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Spit As Lube, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Thor (Marvel), Violent Sex, Vomiting, Whump, Whump Loki, broken loki, thrall loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: To punish Loki for his crimes, Odin casts his son into Thrall servitude, stripping him of his princely title and enslaving him to a Master.Thor, being the doting brother that he is, makes a deal with his father and takes the newly broken Loki under his wing, to live with him on earth in peace.But, the other Avengers aren't too happy with the arrangement, Tony and Steve believing that Loki isn't being punished as he should be. When they decide to sneak into Thor's house to set up hidden camera's and prove Thor's easy treatment...They find out that Loki may not be having it as easy as they believed...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: The Binding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093352
Comments: 55
Kudos: 148





	The Scent of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Welcome, welcome :)
> 
> This is kind of a stand-alone story, an alternate sister-fic to 'Orange Juice, No Ice'. You don't need to read the other story to understand/read this one, but it's there if you are interested in reading a Dark!Tony & Dark!Steve version of this. I just wrote this one for fun today xx
> 
> *As always, please read the tags, this is quite a dark one
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Tony, I really don’t think this is a good idea…”

Steve sighed, following Tony out of the car, trying to keep up with the man as he marched to the door of the unassuming house. Tony swirled around, hard eyes regarding Steve almost coldly as he scowled at him.

“Then why did you follow me here, Steve?”

Steve grimaced at the anger rolling off the inventor, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

“I was… worried what you would do if you were alone with him, Tony.”

Steve sighed, watching Tony roll his eyes before turning back to the door, his fingers moving over the keypad effortlessly until a whirring noise sounded and it finally opened with a click.

“How did you know the code?”

Steve whispered with a hiss, raising his eyebrows at Tony’s smirk.

“It’s my house, Captain Dumbass. What did you think? That an Asgardian God was holding a mortgage?”

Tony scoffed, slowly creaking the door open as he peered inside. It was empty, and dark, a strange scent of roses in the air. Tony looked back to Steve, a mischievous smile twisting his lips.

“Wanna have a bit of fun with him?”

Tony asked, his eyes twinkling in the dark. Steve shook his head quickly, a hand reaching out to grab Tony’s shoulder.

“Tony, you said you were only going to put the cameras up and leave.”

Steve whispered anxiously, his brow furrowing when he saw the flicker of bloodlust in his friend’s eyes. Tony huffed, shrugging off Steve’s hand.

“What’s so bad about roughing him up a bit, Steve? Did you forget what that little fucker has done? How many lives he’s responsible for? And what, he gets to retire happily under his brother’s wing, living a cushy life in a nice house while the rest of us have to deal with what he’s left behind. How is that fair? How is that justice?”

Steve dropped his eyes to the floor, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came. Instead, he just settled on a sad sigh.

“I know, Tony, I get it… it’s not fair, it’s not fair at all… but that’s what the cameras are for. Thor said he was having a hand in his brother’s punishment, and if we can just prove that he’s not, then maybe we can finally put that bastard in jail where he belongs. Odin trusts Thor to do his part, and if we can go to him with proof that he’s not, well… Loki won’t get away with what he’s done.”

Steve finished, catching the way Tony let out a slow breath, his shoulders tensing as took in Steve’s words.

“I can’t promise that I won’t give that shit a little taste of his own medicine…”

Tony finally grunted with a scowl, ignoring Steve’s furrowed brow as he turned away and made his way into the house. Steve followed close behind, his eyes scanning the dark house for any signs of life.

“Thor must have taken him with him… the house looks empty… there’s no lights on either.”

Steve whispered, frowning into the darkness of the room. Tony shrugged his shoulders, but he looked uneasy, fiddling with the small box that carried the tiny cameras.

“Maybe… but I thought Odin told him not to bring Loki back to Asgard?”

Tony whispered back, but before Steve could reply, something moved in the darkness, stopping both men in their tracks.

“It’s him.”

Tony snarled, Steve watching helplessly as the inventor propelled himself forward, his body crashing on top of the shadowed man, the sounds of struggle echoing off the walls. Steve hurried to the side, his fingers grazing over the walls until he found a light switch.

Light filled the room, cascading over the shape of Tony Stark straddling Loki, fallen Prince of Asgard. Tony had his hands on the god’s throat, premature bruises already marking Loki’s pale flesh.

The inventor didn’t stop there, one of his hands balling into a tight fist as he slammed it into Loki’s face again and again. Steve rushed forward, his large body coming down to hook around Tony’s waist, pulling him away from the battered god. Tony got in one last vicious hit, his leg coming back to sink into Loki’s side with a cruel kick that left the god gasping for air.

Tony struggled in Steve’s hold, only calming down when he realised that his efforts proved fruitless against Steve’s strength. 

With all the ruckus, it took both men a while to realise that Loki hadn’t moved an inch, the only signs of life from the god being his steady blinking and shivering form.

“Is he… ok?”

Steve asked, a coil of unease once more making a home in his belly.

“It’s an act, Steve, he’s the god of fucking lies.”

Tony scowled, still trying to pull himself away from Steve’s powerful grip. Steve let him go, but only so that he could inch forward, a flicker of concern on his face as his eyes took in Loki’s form.

“He looks really skinny… don’t you think? Maybe Thor isn’t feeding him enough…”

Steve said, inching closer to the quiet god. Tony scoffed from behind him, his own body moving to follow Steve’s advance.

“You should see the food bill I get from these guys, trust me, they eat like kings. Ironic, I know.”

Tony sighed, the earlier bite to his words softening slightly as he got his first real look at Loki. He did look a little too skinny, his face a little gaunter then Tony remembered, his elbows sticking out a little too much…

“Maybe… maybe it’s just stress. I mean, this guy is as pompous as they come, and a prince at that… he’s probably not used to living like this, as Thor’s glorified housekeeper.”

Tony reasoned, not liking the trickle of concern that tickled at his heart when his eyes scanned Loki’s shivering form. The marks on his neck from Tony’s hands were already showing, and his left eye was already swollen and dark. 

There was a tiny trickle of blood from where his knuckle had spit Loki’s eyebrow and Tony huffed at the sliver of guilt that made its way into his throat.

He shouldn’t feel bad, this was Loki for god sake, he deserved a good beating or two for all the misery he had caused… but, it was hard not to feel anything for the miserable creature in front of him, bruised and bloody as he shivered on the floor.

“I can’t leave him like this,”

Steve breathed, already moving to the kitchen.

“I’ve gotta get him something for his eye, ice or something, I don’t know.”

Steve sighed, finding the freezer and rooting around for something useful. Tony nodded absently, a frown taking his features as he moved closer to the god, only to see him flinch back.

“I’m not gonna hurt you… ah, anymore.”

Tony said, scratching his head awkwardly as he watched the fear in the young god’s eyes. Tony backed up again, deciding to give the guy his space, ignoring the little voice inside his head that told him something was very wrong here.

“I’m gonna set up the stuff… you, you just take care of princess here.”

Tony grunted, moving back to where he had dropped the box of cameras, setting himself to the task. 

The technology was of his design, so it was, of course, the best. Tony knew that Thor was too thick-headed when it came to mortal tech to even recognise what they were, but he still tried his best to blend them into the surroundings. They were wireless and tiny, just the size of a pea and easily hidden in the house, so it ended up being a swift job.

When Tony finished, he had come back to Steve hovering over Loki, the god propped up next to one of the couches with a small blanket draped around his shoulders.

“You could have at least put him on the damn couch.”

Tony chuckled humourlessly, his eyes drifting over the Loki’s blank expression. Steve turned to him, worry creasing his brow as he grimaced.

“I tried, but he didn’t want to.”

Steve said quietly, carefully pressing a bag of peas to Loki’s eye, now swollen-shut.

“He spoke?”

Tony asked, frowning again. Steve shook his head, his voice low, like he was worried about startling Loki.

“No, but he freaked out when I tried to put him up there.”

Steve said, his eyes saying what Tony felt. Something was very, very wrong here.

“What did Thor say about Thrall training? Isn’t it supposed to make the person into the perfect slave or whatever? Maybe that’s what this is, maybe it’s the training that’s made him like this?”

Tony asked, a hopeful lilt in his tone. Steve gave him a small smile, his eyes flicking between Tony and the silent god, the expression not reaching his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe.”

  
***

  
“Thor’s home.”

Tony called out, waiting for Steve to grab himself a chair as he adjusted the monitor.

“Do you think he’ll see the cameras?”

Steve asked, not masking the worry in his tone. Tony grinned, shaking his head.

“Ye of little faith. There’s no way the big guy will see them, I made sure of that.”

Steve just nodded in response, his eyes tracking Thor on the screen as he walked into the house.

  
_Thor’s steps thundered through the hall, each sound making Loki flinch._

_“Oh, brother? Come out, come out, wherever you are.”_

_Thor sang, his voice taking on a menacing growl. Loki scrunched up his face, closing his eyes tightly as he pushed himself further into the corner of the room. Thor found him right away, a wide grin splitting his face as he thundered forward._

_He leant down, a large arm snaking forward and he grasped Loki by his neck. The younger god’s eyes went impossibly wide as his fingers clawed at Thor’s hands, his mouth gaping wide like a fish as he tried to breath in a breath that wouldn’t come._

_Thor yanked him up into the air, grinning as he watched his brother flail, legs kicking uselessly as he struggled for a single gulp of air. After a long moment, Thor dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, another smile tugging at his lips as Loki gasped in lungful’s precious oxygen._

_“Come brother, I haven’t seen you all week, greet me properly.”_

_Thor growled with a wicked grin, a heavy foot coming down to rest on Loki’s chest._

_“Don’t make me ask you again.”_

_Thor snarled, pushing his foot down harder, watching Loki squirm under it. When he finally let him go, Loki scrambled to his knees, tears already falling from his eyes._

_Shaking fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, unfastening enough of them before he could pull the shirt off his head. His pants were next, then his underwear, leaving the quivering god completely bare under his brother’s gleaming eyes._

_Loki’s body was a map of scars and bruises, a bony canvass of torment. Before Thor could make do with his threat, Loki huddled forward on his knees, long fingers reaching out to the older gods pants, quickly undoing the belt and unzipping his fly._

_Thor’s cock was already hard and angry, the thick shaft twitching under Loki’s terrified gaze. Without a moment’s hesitation, Loki wrapped his plush lips over the huge length, gagging violently when Thor gripped his little brother's head and thrust himself forward._

_It went on after that, a horrifying display of power and lust, Thor greedily pumping himself inside his brothers convulsing throat before finally burying himself deep and leaving Loki to clean up the mess with his tongue._

_It only got worse from there._

_“Get on all fours, I don’t feel like seeing your face today.”_

_Thor scowled, shoving his brother down and watching him fall painfully on his back, limbs sprawled out haphazardly as he tried to right himself, moving up on all fours, a sob escaping his throat when he felt Thor’s hand pushing his shoulders to the ground so that his ass was thrust high in the air._

_Thor grinned down at his prize, spitting in his palm and rubbing it over his cock before lining himself up. His other hand gripped the back of Loki’s neck for leverage, and without a single word of warning, Thor thrust his monster cock right into his brother’s unprepared hole, tearing into him without a single worry, a single care, impaling him on it._

_Loki screamed, a deep shudder wracking his body as he convulsed around his brother’s brutal thrusts. Thor slammed into him, again and again, his hands moving to Loki’s slender waist, anchoring himself with his brother’s hips as he set a brutal pace._

_Loki felt like he was being torn in two, the tight ring of his hole desperately clenching around Thor’s huge length, trying in vain to push the monster out. He knew he had to relax into it, to try and take it, but he could never get his body to stop fighting. It was always the same._

_With one last vicious thrust, Thor came inside him, his massive body shuddering as he let out a long groan, spilling his seed deep inside his brother. When he pulled out, he grinned at the vision of Loki’s gaping hole, watching the pink-tinged semen drip drown his crack._

_Thor smiled wickedly, a large hand coming down to smack his brother’s ass, delighting in the pained squeal it brought._

_“Up, brother. I’ve had a long journey and I’m in the mood for something warm to fill my belly. If you’re quick about it then maybe I might even leave you a bite or two, hm? Would you like that?”_

  
Tony stumbled away from the screan, his legs buckling under him as he threw up all over the floor, narrowly missing the bin. He heaved a few more times but there was nothing else left in his stomach to bring up. 

When he finally pulled himself back up on shaky legs, Steve was still staring at the monitor. He looked green, his face almost drained of blood as he finally tore his eyes away from the picture. He looked to Tony then, tears falling unnoticed down his cheeks.

“Loki…”

Steve started, his voice cracking under the weight of what he had just witnessed, burying any further words, his stomach twisting sickly as Tony just nodded in response.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say, words failing them when they needed them most.

Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand absently, trying to ignore the roll of his stomach as it threatened to let go again. 

“We need to do something.”

Tony finally whispered, not realising that he was biting his lip until he tasted the blood. Steve nodded slowly, his eyes still hollow, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

“Tonight.”

Steve finally spoke, the word coming out twisted and dead, but it was enough for Tony. With one last glance at the screen, Tony turned on his heel and left to find his suit, throwing one last word over his shoulder before he disappeared out of sight.

“Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> This was just supposed to be a one-shot, just a fun little play on my other story, but I'm kinda considering writing another chapter or two possibly. I don't know! I have such a tough time saying goodbye to stories lmaooo so let me know if you are happy with it being open-ended, I think it kinda works, but if you're interested in another chapter of two, let me know. I'm always open to new ideas xXx
> 
> Also, feel free to comment your thoughts or critiques, I reply to them all xx


End file.
